


ink

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [171]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, PJO, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Percy is getting a tattoo.





	ink

It was with extreme excitement that Percy walked into the tattoo parlor, he had thought about this for quite a while, and now he would do it.

 

He had his ID ready, and walked up to the counter.

 

“Hey, I had an appointment.”

 

“Is it Percy?”

 

He nodded.

 

“And do you want to go now? Or talk about designs?”

 

“Go right now, I know what I want, and it’s kinda simple.”

 

“Sure, where do you want it?”

 

“Upper arm.”

 

“Please show me.”

 

Percy showed him his arm, and he took a long look over his Camp Jupiter tattoo.

 

“Nice tattoo. Do you like Ancient Rome?”

 

“Well yeah. But Ancient Greece is more my style, though I don’t have a tattoo for that yet.”

 

Yes, he could not exactly say he had gotten it magically burned into his skin at a camp for demigods, then he would just think he was drunk and refuse to tattoo him. He just wanted the tattoo, and no weird questions.

 

“That’s cool. What exactly do you want?”

 

Percy pointed at an area on his upper arm, and answered.

 

“I want it to say  _ Sally Jackson _ . Just plain text, with a bit of blue underneath. No red or pink.”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Mother, actually. She raised me in a tough situation and I want to honor her for everything she’s done for me.”

 

“That’s so sweet. Now, let’s get that tattooed on you.”


End file.
